


Belle barbe

by PoneyRose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barbe, Courtship, Cultural Differences, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humour, M/M, Misunderstandings, beard, différence de culture, malentendu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoneyRose/pseuds/PoneyRose
Summary: Bilbo avait juste ouvert la bouche et complimenté la barbe de Thorin, n’est-ce pas ?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 12





	Belle barbe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Like Your Beard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709366) by memories.of.rain. 



> Note de l’auteur :   
> J’ai peut-être bien rejoint le fun et écrit une fanfiction sur le hobbit, d’accord ?  
> Disclaimer : JE NE POSSEDE RIEN ! Tous les droits appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien, pas à moi.
> 
> Note de la traductrice :  
> Une autre petite fic’ rapide, parce que définitivement je n’avance pas facilement dans celle de 10 000 mots ^^’   
> Enjoy !

Belle barbe.

Ça avait commencé comme n’importe quel autre jour de ce fichu voyage pour réclamer la maison des treize nains ; Trop tôt et manquant cruellement de nourriture, bien que soyons honnête, Bilbo trouvait qu’il s’en sortait plutôt bien, tout bien considérer.  
Il était passé de sept repas par jour à deux, parfois trois. Il était content d’avoir commencé cette expédition avec quelques rondeurs, car il les avait presque entièrement perdues. Une mèche de cheveux indisciplinée tomba devant lui, le sortant de ses pensées.  
Avec un souffle, il repoussa la mèche de ses yeux et se tourna pour regarder ses compagnons. Oin et Gloin semblaient avoir une sorte de débat brûlant, note les cris pouvait être dus à Oin qui n’utilisait pas sa corne d’amplification de son. Bombur était occupé à préparer le diner pour la Compagnie, ce qui fit plaisir Bilbo.  
Continuant de tourner son regard, il vit Bifur et Bofur parler en Iglishmêk, langue que Bilbo ne pensait jamais pouvoir comprendre, mais les deux semblaient s’amuser.   
Suivant la continuité de ses yeux, il repéra Fili et Kili qui tentait d’énerver Dwalin, qui s’était auto-proclamé de garde.  
Bilbo allait empêcher les deux princes d’ennuyer le pauvre nain, quand il repéra Thorin du coin de l’œil. Il étudia avec intérêt le roi nain passé les doigts dans sa barbe, brossant les poils épais de sa mâchoire et autour de sa bouche. C’était embarrassant à dire mais Bilbo n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un avec une barbe, excepté Gandalf, avant de rejoindre la Compagnie. Les hobbits n’avaient pas vraiment la possibilité de faire pousser des poils faciaux, bien qu’il n’ait aucune difficulté de faire pousser ceux de leurs pieds.  
Il examina la barbe bien entretenue, ses poils légèrement poivre et sel et il ne put s’empêcher de prononcer son observation.

« Tu as vraiment une belle barbe. »

L’entièreté du camp sembla se figer et dévisager Bilbo, dont le visage prit une couleur rouge écarlate. Le regard perçant que Thorin posa sur lui le fit grimacer.  
« Est-ce que tu le penses, Halfling ? » Demanda Thorin, son corps quittant sa position assise pour se diriger vers Bilbo.  
Le corps de ce dernier se tendit et il commença à trembler de peur.  
« O-ou-oui, b-bien sûr, m-mais j-j-je le p-pense sans offense. » Déclara-t-il, les yeux s’écarquillant tandis que Thorin continuait son approche.  
Thorin était maintenant debout devant Bilbo, le regardant dans les yeux. Il leva alors la main et le hobbit ferma les yeux, attendant l’impact. Au lieu d’un flash de douleur, sa joue fut caressée par une main large et calleuse. Ses yeux se rouvrir largement quand la main se dirigea vers son oreille droite, causant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
« Dans ce cas… Moi, Thorin Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la montagne, t’accepte toi, Bilbo Baggins, comme courtisan. » Dit fermement Thorin. Les yeux de Bilbo s’écarquillèrent plus fort à ce constat. « Je te courtiserais tout autant, n’ai pas peur, tes sentiments sont réciproque. »  
Bilbo acquiesça faiblement et, au même moment, des félicitations explosèrent autour de lui. Il dut se forcer à ne pas reluquer la barbe de Thorin. Comment était-il supposé savoir que complimenter la barbe d’un nain signifiait courtiser ?

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l’auteur :   
> J’espère que vous avez tous apprécié ceci et s’il vous plait laisser une review si vous avez le temps !
> 
> Note de la traductrice :   
> Je suis d’accord avec l’auteur ^^


End file.
